


a small comfort

by amanori



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Pre-Relationship, Presentation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanori/pseuds/amanori
Summary: Boruto presents much to everyone's surprise.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	a small comfort

It’s only just the start of the afternoon and already Naruto is running much too soon back home. His blood is pumping rapidly from panic and once he reaches home, Naruto runs over to Hinata worry etched in his brow with tingling hands.

“How’s Boruto!” He asks, tugging his shoes off frantically.

Hinata glances over him and smooths over her dress. It was the periwinkle one that he had gifted her when they reached their first anniversary. It had brought Hinata to tears from happiness over how beautiful it was. Naruto becomes momentarily distracted by the sight of it as the memory resurfaces that he almost misses when she speaks again.

“He presented.” Hinata responds. She sniffs the air again. “He’s in his room. Thank goodness, Konohamaru-kun noticed before the rest of his team did and brought him home.”

Naruto falters as he steps onto the staircase ready to run up to be with his son. To make sure he was safe and well. “Is he--?”

Hinata wrings her hands together. Her face is filled with nervousness over their son. Something on her face is pinched as she opens her mouth again.

* * *

“So an omega, huh?” Shikadai says leaning his face onto his hand. His legs swing as he turns the computer chair around.

Boruto frowns at that and growls. “Yeah, and?” 

Shikadai shrugs. “Dunno, I kind of figured you’d be a beta or maybe even an alpha.”

Boruto throws himself onto his bed. The heat clinging onto his skin was getting uncomfortable. But it wasn’t like he could go open the window. How Shikadai could stand the stink of his pheromones was a mystery. He fiddles with the end of his blanket.

“This sucks.” Boruto groans. His day was ruined. Absolutely ruined. He was supposed to be out buying a new game pack. To be eating that new burger that had been recently released. To be investigating a string of ninja related thefts with his team. But! But because of this stupid heat he was going through, those plans were all trashed.

He wants to die honestly. He hates the heat that just kept rising with no stop. Hated it.

Shikadai laughs and stands up. “You know you should do more omega things Boruto.”

Shikadai grabs Boruto’s thrown sweater off the ground and throws it on top of Boruto.

“Don’t do that”, Boruto whines loudly. “It’s too hot.”

“It’s not for you to wear stupid,” Shikadai says stepping closer to his bed. He arranges the blankets to form a lump. “It’s for your nest.”

Boruto sits up and watches him mess around with the blankets. “A nest?”

Shikadai sighs. “Did you not take status classes?”

Boruto pouts. “It’s not my fault I was suspended ya know. Mom taught me, but I got too embarrassed to listen. Besides, how was I supposed to know I was gonna be an omega! Dad’s a beta and mom is an omega too. But boys don’t typically…” Boruto trails off. Boys didn’t typically bear the omega status. In fact, it was really rare.

So rare that Boruto was pretty sure that his parents were surprised by his dynamic presentation.

“Yeah, that’s true. I guess you’re lucky, if you can call it that, to be part of the 2 percent range,” Shikadai grins.

“Don’t say that!” Boruto yells. He did not feel lucky at all.

This was probably the worst luck he's had all week.

Boruto grabs the blanket he’s sitting on and arranges it to the side of the building pile. He eyes the pile again before moving some of the items to try and make it more cozier. Shikadai moves back to sit on his computer chair again, leaving him to his own devices.

“See, now do you feel better?” Shikadai says pointedly to him. "Does it help somewhat?"

Boruto glares. “No, this is stupid.”

He glares even harder at the pile. It wasn’t coming up right. One side was uneven while the other side was too perfect. He kicks the pile and rolls over onto his stomach, feeling frustrated.

“You do it,” Boruto complains, face smushed into his bed sheet. “It’s too hot.”

“Boruto,” Shikadai sighs. “You’re gonna have to do this on your own. Feeling safe during a heat is an important thing for an omega. And that means . . . making your own nest.”

Boruto lifts his head up and pouts. “It’s too hot.”

Shikadai stares at him before groaning and walking over to his closet.

“You’re such a drag,” Shikadai complains.

Boruto laughs. “Thanks.”

“No, no, no, no. Don’t thank me. You’re gonna do this on your own next time. In all honesty, I’m really surprised you want me to do this. I was betting on you being extremely meticulous over the whole nesting thing.”

“What? Is it strange I want you to do it?” Boruto asks, sitting up. He fiddles with the bottom of his shirt, briefly debating whether taking it off was going to make a difference with his rising temperature.

Shikadai hauls a couple more blankets onto the bed. “Well, most omegas want to make their own nest. It makes them uneasy if other people mess with it. The only exceptions are…”

_Mates._

Shikadai trails off. His cheeks begin to redden as his voice trails to a stop.

“Except what?” Boruto asks, curious. “What is it?”

Shikadai coughs. “It’s-It’s not important. Just ignore that.”

Boruto squints at him. “No, you’re not getting off that easily. What were you going to say?”

“I’m not saying it!” Shikadai yells, embarrassed. “Ask your mom or something!”

“You think I can ask my mom this!” Boruto yells back. “She’s gonna accuse me of not listening to her!”

“Well, isn’t that right!” Shikadai yells back. His whole face is red. “Ask your dad then. He’ll probably go do a roundabout way and explain it to you.”

Boruto grimaces. “I don’t want to ask my stupid old man anything. He’ll probably just drag mom along and then I’ll be in even more trouble!”

Shikadai just looks away, flushed. “Yeah well. Go to the library.”

“Tch,” Boruto looks away annoyed. “That’s so troublesome.”

“Then learn to pay attention, idiot,” Shikadai responds after forming the lump into a more oval shape.

“You know, I thought it’d be more like you know--”, Boruto trails off, cheeks reddening.

Shikadai frowns and then blushes again. “Ah. That. Heats don’t become so … sexual until one becomes older. At most right now, you’ll just want to scent an Alpha and feel uncomfortably warm. No real urges. It’s a common misconception people make to justify doing horrendous acts against omegas to "help" them.”

“Hmmn, well that’s reassuring.” Boruto says. “At least, it’s not like how the movies make it.”

“Hmmn.” Shikadai hums, rearranging more things on the bed.

“What do you think you’re going to be? Mitsuki declared he was going to be an Alpha because his parent made it that way. Whatever that means,” Boruto says. 

Boruto knew what it meant and while it disturbed him, the act of just making your child be the desired second gender, it’s not like he can do anything about it. He doesn’t know if Mitsuki would mind if he decided to tell Shikadai about his origins. Then again Mitsuki didn't seem to care about those type of things.

Shikadai frowns. “I don’t know. I never really thought about it. Both my parents are Alphas so it’d likely be that or a beta.”

“My dad is a beta. The first Hokage to be one, actually, for the village.” Boruto smiles. He feels proud of his dad as he recounts what he said to him before. “He told me no one thought he could do it since back then everyone thought to be a strong Hokage you had to be an Alpha. But he proved them wrong!”

“Interesting,” Shikadai says. “I would expect it to be the opposite really. Given that betas don’t really get those aggressive urges that Alphas do. And in turn that means they can be more level-headed and a better leader. Anyway, it’s not too bad Boruto. Wasn’t the second Hokage an omega?”

Boruto glances at him and sits up excited. “Really?! Dad told me he created the shadow clone jutsu! Wow! That’s so cool. So he’s really like me?”

Boruto looks at him bright eyed and excited. Heat forgotten.

Shikadai grins. “Yeah, they teached us that in the first week of school.”

Boruto jumps up from the bed and lands on the floor. “Amazing! That means I’m gonna be a great ninja then!”

Shikadai tries to frown, but he can’t contain his smile after seeing Boruto’s over-joyous smiling.

“Now, now. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Amazing!” Boruto yells, jumping up and down.

Shikadai shakes his head, laughing silently.

Boruto sighs after a minute. “It’s too hot,” he whines again. “It’s like summer, but worse.”

Shikadai eyes his creation before replying. “Just open the window then. I doubt anyone’s going to try anything. Your dad probably got word of it and probably sent like 10 clones to protect the place. He seems like that type of person.”

Boruto grimaces. “He is that type of person. It’s so annoying.”

“I think I’m done.” Shikadai shakes his shoulder lightly. “Take a look.”

Boruto glances at the misshapen pile silently assessing it. He climbs on top of it and lies there.

“It’s comfortable,” he mumbles, blushing. He felt pleased. A sort of easing warmth not like the uncomfortable fire his body felt like. _Shikadai did this_ , he thinks and that makes him giddy.

“G-G-Good job.” Boruto covers his face, blushing.

Shikadai tilts his head. “What’s wrong? Why’re you acting that way?”

“Acting like what?” Boruto asks timidly. He doesn’t understand the silent joy rising inside him over the simple nest. He wonders if it’s an omegan thing.

Shikadai’s nose twitches and his cheeks turn a splotchy red. “You’re happy.”

Boruto blushes even harder. “And so what! Wait! You can smell that?”

Shikadai sits on the bed an inch or two away from the nest. “I guess yeah. I can't smell a lot, but recently yeah, might be because I’m due to present in a couple of months. Scent ability is the first indication one is close to presenting.”

“Oh.”

Shikadai sighs. “You really need to read up on status books, Boruto.”

Boruto whines. “It’s so troublesome though. Why should I anyway when I have you?”

Boruto says it so honestly with those bright blue eyes of his. Smiling his honest and happy smile all towards him.

Shikadai runs a hand over his face, suddenly having the urge to scream. He knows his ears are turning a bright shade of red and his heart beats even faster than usual. _Calm down, Shikadai_ , he urges himself in vain.

“Don’t say things like that,” Shikadai says, somewhat strangled and overwhelmed over Boruto’s cuteness.

Boruto laughs.

They stay silent like that. Shikadai can smell another person near and his first instinct is to shield Boruto, but he recognizes the smell of Boruto’s dad. His sense of smell wasn’t as acute as his dad’s, but he had been around Boruto’s family enough to tell whose smell was whose.

The smell of rain had been overwhelming at first when Shikadai had first entered the room, but now it tickled his nose gently like a breeze. He felt at ease being around Boruto and he could tell his presence was having some sort of effect on the other who had been pacing and throwing stuff around his room right before Shikadai had come in after hearing from Sarada and Mitsuki that Konohamaru sensei had told them that Boruto was sick. Out of a fit of worry, Shikadai had stalked over determined to know if Boruto had a fever or something.

Turns out it wasn't exactly that.

Still, it surprised him that Boruto hadn't kicked him out immediately after he had stepped into the room and had instead told him to sit down. It made Shikadai happy that Boruto had felt safe enough to not feel threatened by him. Shikadai smiles thinking about it.

“Can you lie down with me?”

At first, Shikadai doesn’t hear the words. Just a soft noise breaking through the comfortable haze surrounding him. But when it does, he turns around startled. It was like a drop of water dripping down onto the floor in an empty room. A loud noise interrupting the calmness.

"What the--" Shikadai opens and closes his mouth like fish. _He wants to INVITE me into his NEST????!!!_

Boruto takes one look at his shocked face and proceeds to yank him into his nest. “Just come on.”

They lie together side by side. Shikadai is too shocked to even get out. Either Boruto **_really_** trusted him or he was just plain stupid about dynamics. It was probably the latter to be quite honest. It's awkward for a second as a million thoughts run through Shikadai's head. Boruto feels like a furnace and Shikadai feels a spark of pity over the other. Shikadai wants to do something to help him. But there's not much he can do. At least not now.

Shikadai sighs to himself as he finally calms down over the shock. Boruto just continues lightly humming next to him. There's a soft clunk outside the room that startles the both of them. Shikadai sniffs the air lightly and looks towards the door. He can still smell Boruto's dad.

“I think your dad is loitering outside your door,” Shikadai whispers.

Boruto closes his eyes. “I know.”

Shikadai huffs. “If you know that then you know he wants to check up on you. Just tell him to come in.”

“No,” Boruto says. “He’s just gonna hassle me. I already got chewed out by Konohamaru-nii-chan.”  
  


“Can’t believe you didn’t even realize,” Shikadai repeats.

Boruto huffs annoyed. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Yeah, well. We had status classes with Shino-sensei and that was excruciating so you really don’t have anything to say to that. Your mom was probably infinitely better.”

“Did he go into detail?”

“He went into detail.”

They both shudder in unison. The air feels more comfortable around them. Shikadai feels like he can fall asleep like this with Boruto by his side.

Boruto turns to his side to face him and smiles towards him. “How much longer can you stay?”

Shikadai bites the side of his index finger. “Maybe until dinner. I dunno if mom is gonna be back from her mission or not. She did mention she might come home early.”

“Oh,” Boruto says softly. “I see. Well, come visit me tomorrow.” 

Boruto stretches, hands reaching his bed frame briefly. “The next time we see each other can you buy me that new gold edition card pack? I wanna try my luck again.”

Shikadai grimaces. “Can you actually pay me this time?”

Boruto grins. “I have money this time I swear!”

Shikadai narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Okay. If you say so.”

They lay there until the sun begins to go down. Talking aimlessly about the missions they’re taking to guessing what everyone’s statuses might be. Long enough that Boruto begins to nod off while speaking, absolutely tired from the roll of his heat. Shikadai brushes Boruto's hair gently as he exits out of the bed and out of the room.

Shikadai takes note to himself to bring back something of his. _Maybe a blanket to add to the nest_ , he thinks. Even though Shikadai couldn't exactly smell himself since he hadn't presented yet, Shikadai knew his scent must've helped Boruto even a little bit if the indication of him becoming calmer instead of pacing frantically was saying something. They were too young yet for proper courting. The idea of mates was also still an obscure idea. Something far, far off into the future. But . . . But the thought of Boruto holding a little bit of his scent on him in the meanwhile . . . . Like scent marking . . .

Shikadai blushes at the thought and then begins to rethink it once the twenty Naruto clones running around the home turn to face him and it makes him wonder if he would even survive a proper courtment.

But thinking of Boruto's face, when Shikadai first entered his room, that was filled with so much relief makes him think it might be worth it. Even if if meant dealing with a billion Naruto clones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I really appreciate any comments and kudos! I had this written a while ago and I do wanna explore this au a bit more but with the way it was headed lol it got a bit angsty... ah anyways! this is cute and fluffy so I decided to post it! If I ever decide to expand it that would probably be in the future. lol what would everyones opinion of Boruto's designation be... :D
> 
> I do love writing cute stuff for these two ;; I hope to write some more!!
> 
> also asafhkahfldfkl I divided Boruto's and Shikadai's birthdays and I guess you could say either June 25th (or december 24th- though i guess it might be more so june 25th) is the midpoint for them ;;;; so guess what day I'm posting this lol
> 
> Happy shikaboru/borushika/daiboru/borudai Day!! <3


End file.
